Bio: Kix
by AuthorDude99
Summary: A story of a girl rising from a child to the lieutenant of one of the most violent Dark Hunters ever. One-Shot


**So, I'm on writer's block with the Warrior who walks at Twilight & TFP: Turbosphere, and I've decided to bring you the story of Kix. No, not the cereal. I only own so much**

* * *

_Red like roses fulls my dreams and brings my to the place you rest_

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by the royal test_

_Black the beast descends sent from shadow_

_Yellow beauty burns gold_

**(You Rwby fans know where that's from)**

* * *

_Mt. Matoro, Dark Hunter base, Throne Room  
_

A female Dark Hunter clad in yellow armor stood in the middle of the room. She was of average height, had a bullet-proof vest, and a large katana. Her name was-

"Striker," a powerful voice said, "I have a new recruit for you to test."

"As you wish, my lord," she said, "where's the victim?"

Just then, a small, silver and black Toa (at least, that's what she looked like,) came from the shadows with a scythe that was bigger than her and attacked Striker. This was of course was met with Striker's katana blocking the weapon and her foot hitting her attacker's left knee (which had Striker had noticed was left unguarded), maker her fall to the floor, holding her broken leg.

"Is this the rookie?" the Dark huntress asked.

"Yes," the voice responded.

"I didn't know we were running a daycare," Striker said, commenting about her age.

"I'm not a child!" the girl growled, still in pain.

"Of course you are, we just happen to be letting Matoran into the operation," Striker said sarcastically.

"I see a potential killer within her," Striker's master stated, "she only requires someone to allow her to flourish. And a trainer."

After a moment of thought, Striker realized what he was saying. "No. Hell no! I'm not gonna train a weakling!" she stated, gesturing toward the girl.

"Kix," the girl in question said.

"What?" Striker asked.

"My name is Kix," the girl said, beginning to stand up.

"Yeah, wonderful," Stiker snapped, "you can't expect me to take this seriously."

"Perhaps you require a motivator," he said, snapping his fingers and a tall figure with white & brown armor came forth.

"Maximus," the voice commanded, "sick Striker."

Maximus unsheathed two weapons from his back (for the record, they were a cross between grenade launchers and swords. Sound familiar, doesn't it), and walked slowly toward Striker, firing grenades. The Dark Huntress dodged them, but soon realized that he wasn't aiming for her; he was aiming for the stature behind her, which fell on her.

"Having second thoughts?" the commanding voice asked as Maximus put his weapon to Striker's throat.

"Fine! I'll teach the brat!" the Dark Huntress stated.

"Good," the voice said, "because she will be key to the return of the Dark Hunters."

* * *

_5 years later_

"Kix," the voice says, "after 5 years, you have proven yourself worthy."

"Thank you, my lord," the youth said. Since her recruitment, she had grown older, wiser, and bloodier.

"But you still require one last test," the voice said, "the ability to kill a Toa."

"Just let me at 'em, and I'll wast them," Kix reassured.

"If you say so," the voice said. As he said this, two Dark Hunters brought in a Toa of Air with a Faxon in to the throne room. "This is the infamous Lesovikk," the voice of Kix's master said, "end him."

"As you wish, master," Kix said, drawing her scythe.

"I don't kill children," Lesovikk stated. Just then, Kix ran at the Toa, scythe in arms, and slashed the his side.

"Then don't try to kill me, and kill me," Kix snapped.

"No, I can't," Lesovikk said.

"Too bad!" Kix said, bringing her scythe down upon the Toa, only to have him block with his blade.

The two then began a dance of blades and blood, with each unable to get an advantage over the other. Kix would try to slip him up and fail. Lesovikk would try to blast her with his powers, but Kix was faster than that. The Air Toa finally had enough and punched Kix in the gut, kick her shoulder, and cut her mask. Kix put her hand to the gash, looked at the blood, and felt rage fulling her veins.

"You're dead, bastard," Kix said as her green eyes turned red. She thus charged Lesovikk faster than she was, spun her scythe that the Toa, and cut his legs off. He thus screamed.

"Good," Kix's master said, "now, finish it."

After looking into Lesovikk's eyes, said "as you wish," and cut the Toa's head off.

"You have a natural lust for violence," the voice said as he started to walk down from the throne he from where he sat, "You are on longer Kix; you are Bloodlust."

"Thank you, master," the newly dubbed Dark Hunter said.

"Oh, please, don't be so formal," her master said, walking out the shadows to reveal his black and green armor, "call me Blademaster. And we are going to do wonderfully awful things together."

* * *

**That was a thing.**

**Dedicated song: Red Like Roses by Jeff Williams**

**Review and rate, don't feed the trolls and I'll ya later, lovelies!**


End file.
